Water and Fire
by lesliev11801
Summary: Naomi is 15 years old. When a monster attacks, her mom sends her to Camp Half-Blood. What happens when Naomi meets Leo? YUP BAD SUMMARY. First Story, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey! I'm writing my first story. Yay… so yea this is my first ever story on fanfiction and I finally had an idea on what to write, a HoO story. It does contain my own OC, Naomi. I may or may not have made her during math class… OH WELL WHO CARES! So please don't give bad reviews yet hopefully I get better. But yea… I don't own Heroes of Olympus characters or stuff like that, Rick Riordan does. The ****first line is Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**

**So I'm going to explain her here: Naomi is 15 years old, she was born on the North Carolina shore, she is shy around people but she's also brave and ignores the people that bully her, she has bobbed brown hair and is always wearing some kind of beanie. Naomi is a tomboy, hates the color pink. Her favorite color is blue/teal. **

**Naomi's Pov**

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter faking smiles same old tired lonely place._ Well, not exactly_, _it was the end of the school week in my sophomore year, I wasn't trying to be nice but it was pretty lonely being the least popular kid in school. Just as I was opening my locker the most popular girl in school, Bella, walked up to me with her sidekick, Mia, and said," Hey freak are you going to get mad today? Should we watch the waves?" If you didn't know, for some reason the waves on the Beaufort shore **(I've never been to NC and I searched up towns on the coast so sorry if I'm wrong) **match up with my mood. When I'm mad the waves are crazy, happy the waves are the same as usual and so on.

I was thinking so much I forget that the demons (Bella and Mia) were there so I put my books away and walking to outside still thinking while they were still trying to make me mad. When I walked out of the school I heard them yelling at me trying to make me angry but before they could get near me, I walked into the ally, it's the only place people won't bother me because everyone else is scared to go in here. As I was walking, I felt like someone was following me, so I stopped and turned around. What I saw really shocked me, it was a giant scorpion **(yea I know not an actual Greek monster but it's her first one so yup let's continue). ** I almost screamed but I remembered the other people outside of the ally so I very quietly pick up a rock the size of a baseball and threw it at the scorpion. That just made it mad and it charged at me. So naturally, I run away and into a dead end. So as the giant scorpion comes closer I can smell its horrible breath, like rotten eggs and gasoline as I'm freaking out looking around for a way out but I'm stuck. Then, out of nowhere. BOOM! A huge thing of water pops out of the sewer below the scorpion. As it's dazed, I run to my house as fast as possible and lock the door and call out. "Mom? Are you home?"

"Yea, I'm in my room."

When I walk up there she looks at me and asks, "Are you ok there's a cut on your arm!"

"Oh I didn't notice but something attacked me when I was walking home from school, it was like a giant scorpion." As I was saying that I walked into her bathroom and grabbed a few Band-Aids and put them on. My mom looks at me and quietly tells me to pack all my stuff, which isn't a lot since she works at a middle school as a gym teacher. Just some clothes, a few pictures of my family and pets, and some drawing things. I didn't question why I have to pack. My mom has a weird look in her eyes, like fear. Worse than the look when I broke my ankle last year, like you know something terrible is going to happen and you don't know if you're going to live or not. When I was done and everything was in our minivan about 30 minutes later she tells me, "Naomi, you're…you're going to New York. It's the only place that's safe for you. Before you start asking questions let me tell you the story and try to stay calm we don't need to attract any attention." I was confused but I didn't ask anything, so she continued, "Your father… he was different, I can't say anything bad to be safe but he warned me you would have trouble like ADHD and dyslexia which didn't bother me. It was the part about people that did and the water problem that bothered me. You're father told me to bring you to a special camp after the first attack called Camp Half-Blood where you'll be safe." She stopped talking so I fell asleep

AWESOME LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS (The next day)

Around noon-ish my mom woke me up and told me that we were here. I didn't know if I should bring my stuff so I hid the box under some dirt and said bye to my mom. "Maybe I'll see you again?" "Maybe but not for a long time who knows when it will be safe and don't worry Chiron knows you're coming, I sent a message to him while you were sleeping. Just go to the big house and he will explain everything ok?" "Ok bye mom. Love you." I hugged her then walked up the hill to what would change my life forever.

**YAY! First chappie done, I know its short but its the first chapter and I REALLY wanted to post a story . So please review, favorite, and follow. I'm posting the next chapter either in 2 weeks or in 5 reviews, whichever comes first. OK BYE  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! I know it was 3 weeks but I would have updated sooner but our Wifi in my house absolutely sucks. OK REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Gabriel Goldbanks- Thanks about the brackets tip, if you didn't mention that I might have done A LOT of them. Oh, and thanks for being the first reviewer.**

Chapter 2 Leo's POV

"LEO!" I heard and I started running. It was Piper. I walked into Jason's cabin and saw Piper in his cabin sleeping and "accidentally" took a picture. Now she's chasing me. I was running and I looked behind me to see a VERY angry Piper chasing me and Jason at the cabin door looking confused. I started laughing and ran some more. Then I ran into someone.

Naomi POV

I was walking down a hill looking everywhere but in front of me and when it was too late I saw someone running and hit me full force before I could react. This person, who turned out to be a guy, looked at me confused and I was about to scream WHAT THE HECK?! But I got really shy which usually happens and I just sat there until he realized what happened. He suddenly jumped up and said, "Oh my Gods! Are you ok? Sorry I was running-" He started telling a story and a girl that seemed really mad ran up to him and hit him. "LEO! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The person I now know as Leo stood there with a camera I just noticed in his hands said, "Gods, Piper it was just a picture of you and Jason sleeping. Here I'll delete it after I print it out." She slapped him again, then she noticed me sitting there watching confused.

"Who are you and why are you sitting there?" I stood up. "I'm Naomi and I was walking and he ran into me. And where's the Big House…?" Piper slapped Leo. "Well, I'm leaving. Leo show her where the Big House is." Then she walked away. I looked at Leo waiting for him to say something. "Oh… well yea let's go, oh and welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said then walked off. I ran to catch up with him since I stood there for a little bit. "What's Camp Half-Blood?" "It's where demi-gods live safely from monsters. It's also where you learn to fight and stuff like that." We got to the Big House and I walked in. "Um… Hello? I'm looking for Chiron." I stayed by the door since I didn't know what to do. Then some man in a wheelchair rolled up to me. "You must be Naomi. Let's go outside, this is very uncomfortable." I walked out there and was shocked to see Leo still there. Buy I even MORE shocked when I saw Chiron not in his wheelchair. He was half horse! He must have noticed my shocked face but he didn't say anything, _he probably sees that face a lot, _I thought. "Well, considering Leo found you first, he can show you around. I'm also guessing you have some things you brought with you and seeing you're not holding anything its outside right?" I nodded and he continued. "Your mom said you were 15, right?" I nodded again, still shocked that Chiron is a centaur and because I saw people walking by seeing me and I got nervous. "Well hopefully you'll be claimed tonight but for now you'll be in the Hermes cabin. I wouldn't get your stuff tonight because if you are claimed it would be a pain to move around. Well Leo, you should show her around now." I looked at Leo waiting for him to go first to show me around. He was staring into space then he realized Chiron and I were staring at him. He must have heard because he said, "Well, you coming?" He gave a goofy smile and I followed him.

LINEBREAKBECAUSEYOUSHOULDALREADYKNOWABOUTCAMP

Leo's POV

After I showed Naomi around the camp I realized she doesn't talk much. "Wow, you're one of the quietest people I've ever met." I didn't really let her respond since I guessed she wouldn't have said anything. "But don't worry, after becoming friends with the awesome Leo Valdez you'll never be quiet again." I looked at her and she smiled at me. I finally saw what she looked like since her head was usually down or not facing me. She has really short almost black, brown hair, I think Piper mentioned something about bobbed hair when she got bored and explained random Aphrodite crap or something but I wasn't really listening. She also had a blue beanie on her head that had teal spots. Her eyes were blue. Not like Thaila's that were shocking (shocking get it…probably not), more like the ocean, almost like Percy's but not as green. She must have noticed I was staring because she started blushing and looked away. "Well, here's the Hermes cabin." I said breaking the weird silence. "HEY AVERY!" I yelled to a daughter of Hermes. She had straight blond hair and brown eyes, she was pretty nice. "There's a new unclaimed camper. Chiron's hoping she gets claimed at dinner or the bonfire. I already showed her around, oh and she's a shy one so yup. Bye Avery. Bye Naomi." I looked at Naomi one last time then walked to the Hephaestus cabin.

YAYANOTHERLINEBREAKBUTITSDINNERNOWSOYUP

Naomi's POV

I sat with Avery at the Hermes table I started talking her. She told me about her life before here and I said mine except the whole wave thing. When we went up for the blessing she told me what to do. _Here's some food dad I've never met before. Hope you enjoy some French Fries._ After that I sat back down and talked to Avery. She was in the middle of a sentence when she stared above me. "So when my dog…" I looked up to and saw a green blue trident above my head. All the sudden everyone was staring at me so I looked down playing with a hairband on my wrist. "Hey Percy! You have a sister! Congratulations!" I heard Leo yell and I cursed under my breath since now I had even MORE attention if that was possible. Apparently Avery heard me and started laughing. She whispered to me after a bit "Ok pretty much everyone isn't looking at you anymore. You can eat again" "Thanks." I looked up and ate. It seemed like most people forgot about me but the table I was at, someone with green eyes sitting alone, and a girl with grey eyes from the Athena table. When everyone finished eating they headed to the camp fire. The guy with green eyes walked up to me. "Hey I'm Percy." I froze when he said that remembering what Leo said about Percy having a new sister. I looked at him and quietly said "That makes me your sister then." He nodded then we walked to the camp fire in silence. After the sing-a-long that left me very confused we walked to the Poseidon and I immediately got comfortable since there weren't a lot of people here. Percy noticed

"Um…do lots of people scare you?"

"I have social anxiety which means yes, I am scared of large groups, a lot of attention, and meeting new people." I said to him quietly but loud enough he could hear. All he said was "Oh". Then he started asking questions which I answered until I fell asleep.

**YAY CHAPITRE DUEX IS DONE! It took me WAYYYYYY too long to type. I always have trouble starting stuff. Why? I couldn't answer that but I'm done and mini spoiler- Percy's POV is in the next chapter. I'm already thinking of how it's going to go. Please R&R. I NEED RESPONSES TO KNOW IF MY STORY IS GOOD! **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE- the and sign thing looks like a butt-scooting man &&&&&&&&&&&&**


End file.
